


Captain America and Iron Man:  a sort of fairy tale

by healingmirth



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth





	Captain America and Iron Man:  a sort of fairy tale

Once upon a time, there was a boy who wanted to grow up to be special.

To be fair, he was already special, but it wasn't a valuable sort of special. He was precious to his mother, and got an awful lot of her attention, but it wasn't for being strong like Andrew or fast like David. It wasn't usually because he was smart, although he was, or talented, even though he would smudge out silly pictures in charcoal for his mother that made her smile even as she clucked at the mess he'd made of his hands. Usually, he felt like he was special because he was sickly, and had to be reminded to wear his hat or his mittens on the way home from school because he was too busy daydreaming about the wonderful things he would grow up to be in the country that his father was so very proud of.

***

 

Once upon a time, there was a boy who wanted to grow up to be ordinary.

Not average, or mediocre. Actually, he didn't want to be ordinary either. Ordinary was for losers, and he was going to be very, very successful, because he was very, very smart. Still, he couldn't help but feel that people didn't see him. And, well, he liked pretty girls and fast cars, and if he was selfish, it was because he couldn't count on anyone else to care, and if he was reckless, well, yeah. But sometimes, he wanted his own life, and to be powerful for his own reasons. He wanted to be important for something that he had to work at, not for something that he'd been born to, or was as easy as breathing. He contented himself with designs in his head that coworkers confused for daydreams, and planned how to make a great deal more money from the country that had already made his father rich.

***

 

Eventually, as they always do, the boys grew up. They were scared and angry and far from home. The lost their families, and found new ones, and lost them again, but finally, they had each other.

Once upon a time, not so very long ago, there were two boys who were very much in love. They were smart and strong and fast and powerful, and sickly and dreamy and selfish and reckless. They had to take stupid risks and work very, very hard. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
